O Lado Negro do Amor
by Alessandra Leblack
Summary: “Às vezes é preciso aceitar o destino que a vida nos reserva, mesmo que isso nos leve à morte. Pior que morrer é perder alguém que se ama.” frase retirada do diário de Gina Weasley
1. Maldição

****

- Capítulo 1 -

A Maldição

Severo Snape andava depressa naquele beco mal iluminado. Estava atrasado para o encontro que marcara com o bruxo indicado por Alvo Dumbledore. Andou mais alguns minutos e chegou a uma casa abandonada. Bateu na porta. Esperou alguns segundos até que um homem de aparência horrenda apareceu.

- O que quer? – disse o homem grosseiramente.

- Sou Severo Snape. Enviei-lhe uma carta marcando um encontro.

O homem que aparentava uns sessenta anos observou Snape por alguns instantes.

- Entre logo.

Snape entrou. A casa era toda ornamentada por amuletos e objetos que lembravam Magia Negra. Várias peças penduradas na parede com certeza eram provenientes da África, terra famosa pelo uso de forças malignas.

- Você disse na carta sobre uma profecia… a da "sétima menina"…

- Sim – respondeu Snape. – A profecia está prestes a se realizar. O Lorde das Trevas está com ela em suas mãos.

- Hum – resmungou o homem. – Isso pode ser muito perigoso. O Lorde das Trevas tem um grande poder nas mãos. O meu povo sempre temeu essa profecia.

- Como se chama?

- Yahkala. Sou do norte do continente africano. Filho do poderoso Yahkoou, mago de uma tribo muito conhecida por exercer magia poderosa. Sendo ela boa ou má.

- E por que se mudou para a Europa?

- Não te interessa – disse Yahkala rudemente. – Mas o que quer que eu faça?

- Quero que você bloqueie o lado mal da sétima menina. Assim o Lorde não poderá usá-la em seu plano.

- Não tenho como bloquear esse poder. É preciso ser retirado dela. E não há nenhum objeto ou amuleto capaz de conter esse poder.

- Mas Dumbledore disse que você poderia ajudar…

- Dumbledore? Ah, sim… lembro-me dele. Tenho para com ele uma dívida.

- Então me diga: o que podemos fazer para salvá-la?

O homem olhou para Snape, desconfiado.

- Por que está tão nervoso?

- E não era para estar? O mundo está em perigo! – Snape disse desviando os olhos do mago.

- Vejo que não é só por isso. Algo liga você à ela.

Snape já fora avisado por Dumbledore que Yahkala era um grande oclumente. Não poderia esconder a verdade. E se mentisse, poderia irritá-lo.

- Eu gosto muito dela – balbuciou Snape.

- Não se envergonhe se seus sentimentos. Meu povo sempre acreditou que um homem de bem não tem vergonha de dizer que ama.

- É que ela…

- Ela é mais nova e a família dela nunca aprovaria o romance. Sei.

- Sim – Snape disse abaixando os olhos.

- Se o que vocês sentem um pelo outro é amor, nada irá destruí-lo. Mesmo que fiquem separados, o sentimento que nutrem nunca irá acabar ou diminuir.

- E que posso fazer para ajudá-la?

- Preciso pensar. Procurarei nas leis de magia de meu povo se existe algo que possa combater o mal existente na menina. Amanhã lhe darei a resposta. No momento, fique aqui e descanse.

Snape, aceitando a sugestão, foi descansar no quarto indicado pelo mago. Fora um longo dia até encontrar a casa de Yahkala.

Gina encontrava-se presa na porão da casa dos Riddle. Fora capturada há dois dias, durante um passeio em Hogsmead. Estava com o irmão Rony e sua amiga Hermione. De repente, a rua fora cercada por Comensais da Morte que facilmente estuporaram alguns alunos presentes e fugiram com a garota ruiva.

Voldemort, para ganhar a confiança da garota, modificou sua aparência para quando era jovem e chamava Tom Riddle.

Aproximou-se lentamente da garota, que estava desmaiada em uma cama. Não sabia como, mais a doçura dela era algo que o incomodava. Voldemort sempre pensou que fossem o oposto um do outro. Ele, o mal personificado. Ela, o bem encarnado. Mas ao saber da profecia, viu que não. Ela também guardava um grande mal dentro de si. O mal que foi negado por todos os seus ancestrais. E que agora se encontrava concentrado nela.

Gina acordou e deparou com a figura de Tom. Pensou que estava sonhando. Esfregou os olhos e abriu-os novamente. Ele continuava ali.

- Não é um sonho, menina. Eu estou aqui. Agora em carne e osso.

- Não pode ser! – gritou Gina, se levantando bruscamente, sentindo uma leve tontera. – Você morreu! Quer dizer… você virou Voldemort.

- Sim. Eu me tornei o bruxo mais temido de todos. Mas para você, eu sempre serei o Tom. – Voldemort tentava parecer meigo.

- Não! Eu não acredito em você! Você é mal! Você me fez abrir a Câmera Secreta! Você me usou! – Gina gritava desesperada.

Voldemort, ou Tom, aproximou-se e alisou o rosto da garota.

- Eu não queria fazer aquilo. Mas fui obrigado. Por favor, perdoe-me.

Gina estava confusa. A imagem de Tom sempre lhe trazia lembranças ruins. De como fora fraca e tola em acreditar em um diário. Mas ele foi seu primeiro amigo na Escola. Foi para ele que ela contou seus segredos mais íntimos. Odiava Voldemort. Mas não conseguia odiar a figura de Tom.

Fora ele quem lhe dera seu primeiro beijo.

O Sol já estava alto quando Snape acordou. O professor de Poções espreguiçou-se demoradamente na rude cama. Levantou-se e foi à procura de Yahkala. O mago estava na sala envolta de fumaça. Quando Snape entrou, o mago se virou para ele. Estava com os olhos totalmente brancos. Disse com uma voz que não parecia nada com a da noite anterior.

- Foi você que invocou os Deuses Negros?

Snape estava atordoado. Respondia que sim ou não? Mas resolveu arriscar.

- Sim. Eu preciso da ajuda de vocês.

- Você é muito corajoso. Deve saber que invocar os Deuses Negros lhe custará alguma coisa.

Snape ficou mudo. Não sabia dessa parte. Mas agora não poderia desistir. Viera ali procurar ajuda e faria o que fosse necessário.

- Sei. Mas preciso saber se vocês poderão me ajudar?

- Duvida de nossos poderes? – perguntou a voz, alterada, que saia da boca de Yahkala.

- Não. – Snape percebeu que errou ao questionar sobre a força deles – Perdoem-me. Estou muito nervoso.

- A sétima menina! – gritou a voz. – O mal que existe nela não pode ser bloqueado!

- Mas…

Snape fora interrompido pela voz.

- Cale-se! Só falará quando eu mandar!

Severo balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- O Mal não pode ser bloqueado… mas pode ser transferido.

Snape ia indagar algo, mas lembrou-se da recomendação da voz.

- E só poderá ser transferido para alguém que daria a vida por ela. Que a ame verdadeiramente. Entendeu?

- Sim – disse Snape. – E esse alguém sou eu.

A voz riu estrondosamente.

- Você? Seria capaz disso? Não vejo em você sentimentos tão nobres!

- Eu faço o que for preciso! – esbravejou Snape.

- Mesmo que isto lhe custe sua felicidade? – questionou a voz.

- Sim! O que for preciso! – garantiu Snape.

- Alerto que o Mal a ser transferido a você pode Ter conseqüências terríveis. Se tornará tão maligno quanto o bruxo conhecido por Voldemort. Achas que agüenta essa carga?

- Sim – disse Snape.

- Pense bem. A garota não ficará com você quando se tornar maligno. O seu futuro será solitário. Poderá ter aliados, mas não amigos. Eles te respeitarão por seu poder, mas jamais irão nutrir algum sentimento bom por você. Será odiado por todos.

- E a garota? Ficará bem?

- Sim. Sem o lado mal, toda a magia que chamamos de branca virá à tona. E os maus que estiverem próximos dela, nesse instante serão destruídos. Nunca se esqueça. O amor destrói qualquer mal. Por pior que ele seja.

- Se ela ficará bem, eu aceito. Por favor, Grandes Deuses Negros, transfira o mal dela para mim.

- Então se prepare. Depois disso _você não será mais o mesmo_.

Continua...


	2. Marcados

****

- Capítulo 2 -

Marcados

Gina se sentia confusa. Como Voldemort virara Tom novamente? Então ela pensou que podia ser um truque. Claro! Dumbledore avisara-a que o mal se esconde sob várias formas. E ele usara Tom, o jovem do diário para seduzi-la. Mas o que fazer?

Resolveu jogar.

- Tom… onde estou? – indagou Gina.

- Em minha casa – respondeu Voldemort.

- Por que me trouxe aqui? O que quer de mim? – Gina falava colocando a mão sobre o rosto – Minha cabeça dói.

- Você foi estuporada. Por isso a dor.

- Quem me estuporou?

- Um dos meus Comensais.

- Por quê?

- Oras! Chega de perguntas! Eu preciso de você para algo grandioso. Nós dois podemos ser os mais temidos bruxos que existiram! – mentiu Voldemort. O Lorde das Trevas nunca dividiria o Poder com alguém. Mas precisava fazê-la acreditar nisso.

- Eu não quero o Poder. Eu não desejo o Poder como você.

- Mas precisa me ajudar. Você é muito especial. – Voldemort aproximou-se novamente da cama de Gina. – Eu quero que você reine ao meu lado. – Abaixou-se e olhou nos olhos da ruiva. – Você será muito poderosa. Todos irão te respeitar.

- Não é respeito que eles sentirão, Tom – respondeu Gina. – Será ódio! O mesmo ódio que sentem por você! – Gina, apesar de tudo, estava tentando fazer com que "Tom" enxergasse a realidade.

- Não! Eles me respeitam! Eu tenho seguidores que dariam a vida por mim!

- Porque o temem. E sabem que se fizerem algo errado, a morte será mais suave do que sua vingança. Ale, achei essa frase de Gina um tanto estranha. Tentei traduzi-la, mas não sei se obtive sucesso. Então vou colocar aqui uma sugestão e você vê se está de acordo com sua idéia: Você os obriga a segui-lo. E eles sabem que se não obedecerem, é morte na certa. – Gina se levantou e encarou Voldemort. – Você nunca foi feliz. – Ele ia retrucar, mas Gina colocou a mão em sua boca, fazendo-o calar. – Não minta. Não pode ser feliz vendo à sua volta pessoa sendo mortas, famílias sendo destruídas. Tudo isso porque você se acha um deus que julga quem deve viver ou morrer.

- Como ousa falar assim comigo! – Voldemort se descontrolou. Era muita petulância da ruiva. – Saiba que posso te matar nesse instante. Num piscar de olhos.

- Eu sei – disse Gina afastando-se. – Mas sei também que não o fará apenas porque precisa de mim para sua ganância. – Os olhos da ruiva se encheram de lágrimas. – Não temo por minha vida. Só não queria que as pessoas que me amam sofressem pela minha morte. Você já se preocupou com alguém? Já amou a ponto de perder a noção do tempo? – Sem dar tempo para Voldemort responder, Gina continuou. – Eu sim. Eu amo e sou amada. E posso lhe garantir que não há poder maior que o amor. E por esse amor eu me sacrificaria agora para que não haja sua ascensão! – Gina pegou o copo que estava na cabeceira de sua cama e quebrou-o. Pegou um pedaço de vidro quebrado e colocou perto de seu pescoço, ameaçando cortar-se.

Voldemort ficara impressionado com a coragem da garota. Mas depois lançou um feitiço que a fez ser lançada longe. Gina bateu a cabeça violentamente na parede e desmaiou. O Lorde gritou e imediatamente apareceu um de seus seguidores.

- Limpe essa sujeira. E vigie-a para que não cometa nenhuma loucura até amanhã à noite.

- Sim, Milorde. Deseja mais alguma coisa?

Mas Voldemort nem respondeu. Saiu do quarto da ruiva e foi para a sala. Lá estava sua gigante cobra Nagini. Sentou-se na cadeira que estava defronte à lareira. Sua raiva era imensa. Adoraria poder matar algum trouxa naquele momento. Como aquela insignificante ousara falar daquele modo com ele? Mas ela pagaria um alto preço. No dia de sua ascensão, quando tomar o Mal contido na garota, a primeira coisa que irá fazer será matá-la. E depois o maldito Potter. Aquele que acabara com sua vida.

Faltava apenas um dia. E todos pagariam por afrontar o mais poderoso dos bruxos negros.

Snape sentiu um imenso frio naquele instante. Seu corpo estava envolto por uma densa nuvem negra. E aquela nuvem exalava um odor fétido que o fez sentir náuseas. E no centro da sala, Yahkala, ainda com aquela voz, dizia frases desconexas para o professor de Poções. O corpo do mago ergueu-se no ar e começou a rodopiar. E cada vez mais a voz ganhava um tom mais alto. As nuvens agora rodavam em volta de Snape e por fim elas foram penetrando seu corpo. Era uma dor terrível. Parecia que seus ossos estavam sendo esmagados e que estavam arrancando sua pele. Quando a nuvem negra entrou por completo, Snape tombou no chão. A dor fora tão grande que perdera a consciência.

Só acordou horas mais tarde. Abriu os olhos e viu que estava novamente na cama. Yahkala estava ao seu lado defumando algumas ervas. O mago, vendo que Snape acordara, aproximou-se e perguntou:

- Como está?

A pergunta fez com que Snape lembrasse do ritual. Analisou seu corpo e sua mente para ver se havia algo estranho. Nada. Pensou se o ritual falhara.

- Estou bem. Apenas um pouco tonto – Snape respondeu. – Mas o que aconteceu realmente?

- Você quer saber se o ritual funcionou?

Snape afirmou com a cabeça.

- Não sei. Nunca fiz algo daquele tipo antes. Mas você logo saberá.

- Como?

- Agora é preciso encontrar a garota. Se o mal não foi transferido, o Lorde das Trevas está ainda com um grande poder nas mãos.

- Mas não chegarei a tempo de salvá-la! – gritou Snape. – Pensei que poderia salvá-la vindo aqui. Mas acho me enganei.

Yahkala levantou Snape pelas vestes.

- Com ousa desconfiar do poder dos Deuses Negros! Você não passa de um bruxo idiota! Agora saia daqui – gritou Yahkala jogando Snape no chão. – Não gosto de gente ingrata em minha casa.

Snape se levantou rapidamente, pegou seus poucos pertences e saiu da casa do mago. Estava transtornado. Falhara no plano de salvar Gina. Agora era torcer para que Dumbledore tivesse conseguido resgatá-la de Voldemort. Mas achava isso quase impossível.

Assim que Voldemort saiu do quarto, o Comensal com um toque de varinha limpou os cacos de vidro no chão. Pegou a ruiva e colocou-a na cama.

Gina acordou minutos depois. Viu que estava sozinha no quarto. Levantou-se para tentar achar alguma saída. Tentava comunicar-se mentalmente com Snape. Mas percebeu que era inútil. As paredes com certeza estavam protegidas por algum encanto. Estava indo em direção à janela quando sentiu uma dor aguda que a fez ajoelhar. Sentia suas veias dilatarem. Algo estranho ocorreu. Do seu nariz e de sua boca começaram a sair uma nuvem negra. Era como se tirassem seus órgãos. Após alguns minutos de sofrimento, sentiu uma energia quente começar a tomar conta de seu corpo, que se elevara a alguns centímetros do chão. Então luzes começaram a sair de seu corpo e foi dominando todo o quarto. Não sentia dor. Era algo muito bom. Em sua mente, vinham lembranças de sua infância. Sua família reunida em volta da mesa para as refeições. Seu primeiro beijo em Snape. A luz se expandiu a ponto de o Comensal que estava vigiando atrás da porta ver a luz por baixo da mesma. Quando abriu a porta para ver o que estava acontecendo, a luz que estava no quarto explodiu como uma bomba, destruindo tudo o que estava a sua volta.

Os outros dois Comensais que estavam na casa e Voldemort ouviram o barulho. O Lorde nem se moveu da cadeira. Os dois homens saíram correndo em direção ao tal barulho para ver o que estava acontecendo. Ao chegarem, viram Nott, o vigia, caído no chão do corredor. Seus olhos foram atingidos pela luz intensa. Tentando diminuir o efeito da luz cobrindo os olhos com o braço, colocaram a cabeça para dentro do quarto e se chocaram com a cena presenciada: Gina pairava no ar imersa em luz. Suas roupas foram substituídas por uma longa túnica branca. Ela os olhou com imenso, e estranho, carinho.

Desculpe, mas estou tendo q trocar algumas palavras por sinônimos ou reformular a frase... Vc está repetindo mto, o q deixa a fic mto chata... No parágrafo a cima, por exemplo, vc começou três frases usando "Quando", e uma seguida da outra... Então não estranhe se estiver diferente do q vc havia escrito

- Oh! Não sabem quanto mal estão fazendo a si mesmos. – E quando Gina ergueu a mão em direção a eles, raios de luz saíram das mesmas. Os dois saíram correndo, temerosos. Foram chamar o Lorde das Trevas.

- Como isso aconteceu? – vociferou Voldemort. – Incompetentes! Não conseguem vigiar uma garota! – Antes mesmo que pudesse concluir sua bronca, Voldemort se sentiu mal. Sentiu as energias que vinham de Gina. E isto o incomodou muito. Sabia que algo dera errado. Gina estava liberando a magia branca de seus ancestrais. E a cada segundo aquilo parecia tomar conta dele. Tendo consciência de que aquela força era superior a dele, virou para seus seguidores e gritou:

- Vamos sair daqui! Antes que essa maldita nos destrua – e aparatou dali para um lugar bem longe. Assim também fizeram seus Comensais.

Enquanto isso, no quarto, Gina não sabia como controlar a luz. Era algo tão balsâmico. Foi quando aconteceu outra explosão de luz que destruiu toda a casa. Gina perdeu os sentidos e foi soterrada pelo teto que desabou naquele instante.

Minutos depois, vários bruxos desaparataram no local. Eram os membros da Ordem da Fênix, liderados por Dumbledore.

- Chegamos tarde, Alvo – disse Minerva. – Ela infelizmente partiu.

- Não, Minerva – respondeu Dumbledore. – Sinto que ela ainda vive. Vamos pessoal. Procurem-na.

Então os bruxos começaram uma longa procura. Fazia quase uma hora e nada. Foi quando Lupin gritou ao fundo:

- Achei! Ela está aqui!

Todos correram para onde Lupin estava. Dumbledore, através de um feitiço, fez com que os escombros saíssem de cima do corpo de Gina. Ela estava com o rosto todo machucado e seu corpo coberto de sujeira. Sua túnica estava manchada de sangue.

Dumbledore, vendo que Gina ainda respirava, pediu para que Lupin a levasse imediatamente a St. Mungus.

Eles só não conseguiram entender o que realmente aconteceu. Estavam próximos do local quando viram uma grande explosão. Correram e viram a casa dos Riddle completamente destruída.

O diretor de Hogwarts estava pensando se Snape conseguira o que foi buscar em Budapeste. Pelos sinais de Gina, achava que sim. Agora só restava esperar para saber o que realmente aconteceu.

Continua…


	3. Regresso à Hogwarts

****

- Capítulo 3 -

Regresso à Hogwarts

Snape demorou alguns dias até conseguir voltar à Escola, porque Dumbledore recomendou que ele não usasse métodos bruxos para viagem. Quando chegou a Londres, ficou aliviado. Dirigiu-se até a Estação King Cross e embarcou no Expresso de Hogwarts. Ao sair do trem, aparatou em frente aos portões de Hogwarts. Apressou o passo. Precisava ter alguma notícia de Gina. Pela calmaria no Castelo, tinha bons pressentimentos. Foi direto à sala do Diretor.

Após dizer a senha para a Gárgula que vigiava a sala, Snape subiu os degraus e bateu com o grifo na porta. Alguns segundos depois ouviu alguém dando permissão para sua entrada.

Ao entrar viu, atrás da mesa, o velho diretor de Hogwarts sentado, conversando com Minerva. Cumprimentou-os e foi direto ao assunto.

- Então? Conseguiram resgatar a garota? – Snape referiu-se à Gina daquele modo por estar na frente da diretora de Hogwarts, que desconhecia o que havia entre eles.

- Sim, Severo – falou Dumbledore. – Ela está salva.

Snape respirou, aliviado. Mas será que o ritual havia funcionado? Parecendo ler os pensamentos do Mestre em Poções, o diretor perguntou ao mesmo:

- Como foi em sua missão? – Vendo que ele ficou constrangido em responder na frente da colega, Dumbledore pediu educadamente que Minerva os deixasse a sós.

Depois que Minerva saiu, Snape se sentou em frente ao diretor. Ficou um tempo pensando na resposta.

- Não sei… – disse, finalmente.

- Não entendi, Severo – Dumbledore disse, confuso. – O que aconteceu?

- Eu encontrei Yahkala. Ele fez um ritual com Deuses Negros…

- Com os Deuses Negros! Por Merlin! Ele mexeu com Magia muito poderosa! – exclamou o diretor.

- Mas eu não sinto nada. Não há nenhuma mudança em mim – revelou Snape. – Penso que não funcionou.

- Posso afirmar que sim – respondeu Dumbledore. – Os Deuses Negros não falham nunca, Severo. Às vezes leva-se um tempo para as mudanças acontecerem. Em outras não, como é o caso da menina Weasley.

- O que houve professor? Ela está bem?

- Está internada em St. Mungus.

Severo se levantou.

- Por quê?

- Por que ela destruiu a casa dos Riddle com seu poder. E não teve tempo de sair da mesma, e por isso ficou presa nos escombros.

- E como ela está?

- Recuperando-se.

- Faz tempo que isso ocorreu?

- Há quatro dias, apenas. Amanhã provavelmente terá alta e retornará para Hogwarts. Assim poderá ver se o ritual funcionou.

- Não entendi.

- A Weasley liberou uma forte Magia Branca que afugentou Voldemort. Por isso acho que o ritual funcionou. Somente tirando o Mal é que essa magia poderia vir à tona.

- E eu? Os Deuses disseram que esse Mal seria transferido a mim. Que eu me tornaria tão mal quanto o Lorde das Trevas.

- E como você garante que esse mal não foi transferido?

Snape se calou. Não sabia o que responder. Afinal, o Mal foi tirado de Gina e só poderia ter sido transferido a ele.

- Vá descansar, Severo – disse o diretor. – Fez uma longa viagem e cumpriu sua missão. Depois conversaremos mais sobre o assunto.

Snape obedeceu prontamente. Estava exausto. Sua mente fervilhava de dúvidas. À passos vagarosos, chegou a seu quarto, localizado próximo às Masmorras. Encontrou vários alunos no caminho que o olhavam curiosos. Mas nenhum se atreveu a perguntar o que havia acontecido para que ele se ausentasse tanto tempo da Escola. Chegando ao quarto, foi até o banheiro, tomou um demorado banho, enrolou uma toalha na cintura e deitou-se na cama. Mas não conseguia dormir. Então se levantou e pegou ao lado da cabeceira uma poção sonífera que ele mesmo preparara. Bebeu todo o conteúdo do vidro e voltou a deitar. Dessa vez seus olhos ficaram pesados a ponto de não conseguir abrir. Enfim, adormeceu.

Gina estava acordada em seu leito. Era manhã de sexta. Fora avisada que hoje teria alta. Estava ansiosa para voltar para a Escola. Não porque era uma aluna estudiosa como sua amiga Hermione, mas tinha outros motivos. Estranhara a ausência de Snape. Estava ali há quatro dias e nenhuma notícia dele. Ficara sabendo por Harry que o professor estava ausente da Escola fazia algum tempo mas que ninguém sabia o motivo.

A família Weasley revezava-se para que Gina não ficasse sozinha no hospital. Apesar de Molly no começo querer ficar todos os dias, o marido a convenceu que isso a cansaria muito e que ele e o resto dos filhos poderiam também ficar com a caçula. Assim que ficaram sabendo do ocorrido, Gui e Carlinhos pediram dispensa de seus trabalhos e foram direto para St. Mungus.

A ruiva estava sendo muito paparicada pela família. Cada dia, Molly trazia uma comida de que a garota muito gostava. Gui contava sobre seu trabalho fazendo com que ela risse o tempo todo. O pai ficava sentando ao lado da cama, lendo o jornal. Nessas horas com o pai que os pensamentos de Gina iam de encontro ao Mestre de Poções. Onde será que ele estava? Mas dentro de poucas horas estaria de volta à Hogwarts e descobriria o que havia acontecido.

À tarde, Gina chegou na escola acompanhada dos pais. Minerva recebeu-os em sua sala.

- Como se sente, Srta. Weasley ?

- Bem, professora. Pronta para retornar às aulas – Gina disse, sorrindo.

- Molly, Arthur, como estão? – indagou Minerva voltando sua atenção para os pais de sua aluna.

- Bem – responderam juntos. – Um pouco cansados, mas aliviados por tudo ter terminado bem, não é Arthur? – falou Molly.

- Com certeza, minha querida – concordou o marido. – Agora precisamos ir. Tenho muito trabalho por fazer. Fiquei dois dias sem trabalhar.

- Oh, papai. Tudo por minha culpa – Gina disse abraçando o pai. – Desculpe-me.

- Não, minha filha. Por você eu faço tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance. Você é nosso tesouro. – Arthur beijou a filha.

Molly se aproximou, abraçando e beijando sua caçula.

- Cuide-se, minha querida. Tome os remédios nos horários marcados. E não faça muito esforço. Mande um beijo para seu irmão, Hermione e para o Harry. Qualquer coisa, mande uma coruja.

- Sim, mamãe. Farei tudo o que mandou. Pode ficar sossegada.

Após a despedida, Minerva acompanhou os Weasley até a porta. Gina seguiu em direção à Sala Comunal da Grifinória, e seus pais rumaram para fora do Castelo.

Gina encontrou alguns companheiros de casa que a paravam para perguntar como estava. Após alguns minutos, ela finalmente chegou. Ao passar pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda, Gina viu seu irmão e seus dois amigos em frente à lareira.

- Olá – disse indo de encontro a eles. Os três se levantaram e abraçaram Gina.

- Como está, maninha? – perguntou Rony.

- Bem, e vocês? – retrucou Gina.

- Estávamos preocupados com você – disse Hermione carinhosamente. – Estava pesquisando em alguns livros sobre o que aconteceu lá… – mas foi interrompida por Harry.

- Por favor, Mione. Gina não quer falar sobre isso agora, não é?

Gina concordou. O que ela queria saber era sobre Snape. Mas não podia perguntar diretamente. Por isso, fez algumas perguntas para disfarçar.

- E como está a escola? O que aconteceu enquanto eu estava fora? Algum aluno foi ferido naquele dia?

- Não – respondeu Hermione. – Todos os alunos estão bem. E tirando seu seqüestro, não houve mais nada. Ah, sim. O Professor Snape ficou fora durante alguns dias. Mas já retornou. E pior do que antes.

- Bota pior nisso – completou Rony. – Na aula de hoje, ele tirou cinqüenta pontos da Grifinória só por que Neville respondeu errado uma questão dificílima.

- Ah, Rony! Nem era tão difícil assim!

- Para você, não, Hermione! Vive com a cara nos livros – retrucou Rony. – Eu também não saberia responder.

- Não saberia por que fica copiando meu dever. A questão foi justamente da matéria passada.

- Ah, Mione. Corta essa. Você devia ser a única que saberia responder. E foi por isso que ele não te chamou – Rony falou, de cara amarrada.

Harry e Gina olharam um para outro e começaram rir.

- O que foi? – perguntou Hermione.

- Nada, não – disse Harry.

- Como nada? – Hermione retrucou. – Vocês estão rindo da nossa cara.

- Não é nada disso, Mione – respondeu Gina. – É que vocês dois arrumam qualquer pretexto para brigar. Poderiam aproveitar essa energia toda para algo melhor.

Rony e Hermione coraram. Entenderam perfeitamente a indireta de Gina, que para que os dois não ficassem mais constrangidos disse:

- Pessoal, estou morrendo de fome. Não comi nada desde manhã. Vamos jantar?

Todos concordaram e desceram para o Salão Principal.

No salão estavam alguns alunos e a maioria dos professores. Quando os quatro amigos chegaram e sentaram-se na mesa, viram Hagrid abanando a enorme mão para Gina e perguntando se ela estava bem. Ela retribuiu o aceno e fez um sinal de positivo. Olhou para o lado e viu que Snape olhava-a discretamente. A ruiva sorriu. Sabia que ele não podia demonstrar que estava feliz por vê-la. Mas ele fez um sinal discreto que somente ele e Gina sabiam o que significava.

Quando virou-se para a mesa, viu que a mesma estava repleta de deliciosas iguarias. Estava com saudades da comida de Hogwarts, que era muito boa. Depois de se fartar com o banquete e ficar conversando animadamente com os colegas da casa, Gina, alegando cansaço, disse que ia subir para o quarto. Mas isso era apenas uma desculpa. Saiu do Salão Principal e foi em direção às Masmorras. Não via a hora de saber o que aconteceu com seu "querido" professor.

Continua


End file.
